theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Items
created for Panic Grimtongue fanart by @Jessi_Lionheart]] The Unexpectables Owl-Bear Rug (Waffles) This Owl-Bear pelt can animate and simulate a living Owl-Bear within a space determined by runic crystals. This item is made of the pelt of an owl-bear defeated by the Unexpectables, which was enchanted by Professor Rumblefungus. The Cabbage The Cabbage is a magical item The Unexpectables obtained from the den of a two-headed dog they killed. The Cabbage is seemingly indestructible, and whenever anyone said the word lettuce in its presence, it would stay still in the air, not falling or raising up. When Willow tried to identify it, it let out a blast of energy, breaking the glass in the area. It was identified by the wizard Artimus as a heart of the magic god, Nerasmun. Mask Pieces Two halves of the porcelain mask once worn by Lys. It broke into two pieces after their death at the hands of Stillhavity, and are currently being held by Panic and Greckles. The pieces seemed at first to no longer hold any power, but after Panic aided and forgave Hellina, cracks in his half of the mask began to seal. The meaning of this is unknown. Recently, the pieces were removed from their shrine and landed outside though mysterious circumstances. Crystals of Silence These crystals were outfitted inside the Unexpectables' bedrooms in the Sweet Dragon. When they detect a loud noise, such as Borky's morning ritual, they keep the sound from spreading past its point of origin, and then glow brightly to signal that they are in effect. These objects were created and installed by Willow. Task Whistle of the Scale Guard The whistle that is used to summon and control Tarusk the Blue Drake. It was recovered from the leader of a dragon cult that invaded Dragon's Take. Dragonslayer Arrow This special arrow deals extra damage against dragons and beings with Draconic Ancestry. It was given to Task by a Metal-mane family Dwarf as a bonus item after performing tune-up on Gnaryel's Bow. Helm of Comprehend Languages The wearer of this helm is able to understand the meaning of any language they hear, as if the spell Comprehend Languages was cast on them. It was found on the remains of the Teethox that was defeated by The Unexpectables and Digsby. Panic objected to keeping the helm, as he believes his ability to cast Comprehend Languages provides value to the group. Despite these protests, Task took ownership of the helm to assist the group in diplomacy. It also has morphic capabilities, and is currently identical to the mundane helm purchased for him by Solly. Borky Javelin of Lightning Once a day, this javelin can be imbued with the electric power of a lightning bolt when thrown. It was taken from the Dragon Cultists after they were defeated. Fanny-Pack of Holding This fanny-pack can hold many items at once, including items larger than itself, within a sub-space pocket. It has limited total capacity, but will never get heavier. This item was recovered from Raunfalt's hoarde of treasure. Boots of Uncontrollable Dance A cursed object that will cause the wearer to burst into uncontrollable dance for a few minutes, should they fail a will save. These boots were found in the underground temple to Orun. Panic Panic's Guitar A special guitar enchanted with thaumatergical enhancements that increase its volume and distort its sound. It has been in his inventory since he was first introduced. Pipes of Haunting When played, these pipes cast Fear on those within its range. They were previously in the inventory of the Blue Dragon Emporium. Fey Slicer An elegant rapier that deals extra damage to fey creatures. This item was given to Panic by Brorc Bronze-Fang as payment for solving the Dullmar incident. Wand of Cure Light Wounds This wand casts cure light wounds once a day. Unlike most wands, it has an unlimited number of total uses, barring the recharge time, and will never run dry. This wand was previously owned by Korthrin's wife, stolen by the dragon cult, and stolen again by Panic. Anti-Magic Ring This ring can be enchanted to nullify a specific spell once. It was the first magic object crafted by Willow and given to Panic as thanks for saving her from being robbed in the lower general district. It is currently broken. Circlet Of Blasting A gold colored circlet that casts the Scorching Ray spell when used. It is adorned with red and orange semi precious gems. Found in the underground temple to Ouran. Sending Stone A magical stone used to transmit written messages. Given to him by Anna in case she needed to contact him. Greckles Cloak of the Manta-Ray When pulled over the head, this cloak allows the wearer to breathe under water. It was purchased from the Blue Dragon Emporium. Greckles has customized it by lining the inside with hay. Scary Acid Dagger of Stab A serrated dagger than can secrete corrosive acid once a day. It is crafted from parts salvaged from an Ankheg. Folding Wind Fan When opened, this fan generates a wall of strong wind. This particular fan was previously owned by Yukiko, but found itself in the ownership of Artimus. Brorc Bronze-Fang purchased it at auction so he could give it to Greckles as payment for solving the Dullmar incident. Goggles of Night Vision Special googles that grant dark vision to whomever is wearing them. They were purchased from the Blue Dragon Emporium. Hat of Disguise Self This hat was crafted from the skin of a changeling. The wearer can cast Disguise Self as a cantrip. It also appears to have polymorphic qualities of its own, as it was a pointy wizard's hat when Greckles found it, but has since changed to a style that is in line with his eastern aesthetic. This hat was found on the body of the hag Mirehair, after Borky suplxed her to death. The hat was later relinquished to Tiengo by demand of Avryman, who was reportedly infuriated at Greckles' ownership of the item. In exchange, Tiengo gave The Unexpectables the life of Cynthia, who was kidnapped by knights of the Old Eltmur Monarchy who were encroaching on the Underbelly's territory. The Time Cleaver (Event) The Sheath (Reliquary) The Time Cleaver This sword was previously owned by the Goddess Oreyara, but due to interference from Stillhavity an unknown event, it fell from her plane and down towards Alivast. This sword appears to physically link to its user, melding to their flesh and mimicking their heartbeat. Anything this sword strikes is displaced through spacetime, which could prove devastating outside the time-dilating effect of the Sheath. Swoop Boots of Speed When the heels of these boots are clicked together, the user gains a small boost in dexterity. These were stolen from an orc killed by Swoop and his compatriots outside the temple to Oreyara. Drift Globe A floating orb that can emit light, used as a replacement for torches. It was pocketed from the temple's reliquary for safe keeping, though Swoop was forced to return it afterward. Rocca Cloak of Elven Kind A cloak that increases the general stealthiness of the wearer. This cloak was looted off an Orc by Swoop, but handed to Rocca, as Swoop was too short to wear it. Weird Clock A strange clock made by the Clergy of Oreyara. Its effects are unknown. It was taken from the Reliquary for safekeeping. Pine Krixia The Bird Statues The Ebony Penguin (Gripples) When placed on the ground, this statuette will transform into a penguin and pursue a single target designated by the user. Upon reaching the target, the penguin will (hopefully) detonate, dealing force damage to the target and its surroundings. After detonating, or failing to detonate, it will return to its original statuette form. This object appears to have a consciousness of its own, the ability to speak (to Borky), a fear of Lys, and a dislike of Tubbs. This item was previously in the inventory of the Blue Dragon Emporium, and its origins are unknown. The Ivory Seagull of Annoy Person When placed on the ground, this statuette will transform into a seagull and pursue a target within 100ft designated by the user. It will attack and annoy the target for an hour before disappearing. It was found in the Cave of Dog and is currently being held by Greckles. Humming Bird of Scrying When used, the user can control where it flies and see and hear anything the humming bird would. However, the user must maintain a T-pose and hold still, or else the effect will end. It was given to the group by Hassrad as collateral to live in their shed. It is currently being held by Task. The Marble Bird This statue belongs to Remy. The Ivory Pelican A statue found by Pine Cricket the druid after fighting some orcs. Two others Two other statues have been mentioned to belong to Phantom Limb Sturva. Category:Meta